


人鱼之森

by quarkocean



Series: AK/人鱼之森 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: ～たったひとつの恋～呐，你在吗？呐，我们…都是人鱼。终有一天会像童话中写的那样，在静谧的深海之底有一片只属于我们的归宿。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa, Takizawa Hideaki/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: AK/人鱼之森 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756840





	1. Chapter 1

一  
他淡淡的看着窗外流转的景色，火车的速度稍稍加快。在铁轨上的一起一伏有时让人感到有些不适，但即便如此，他默默地把这一切忍受下来，做了一个深呼吸。周遭的空气也和研究所水池里的空气大为不一样，怎么说呢，就是沁着一种特殊的水潮味。  
静静摊开手掌，已经长成了成年状态的双手，关节因修长的手指而显得异常突出和好看。记得山下曾告诉过自己，在他体内植入的还是不完全细胞，随时都有可能受到变异的威胁。每当这时，不管在多远，仁都会来回游动，直到最后甩出一个极大的水花，把山下淋得全身湿透。  
“不准你诅咒我的和也。”仁倔强的说道。  
“仁……别这样。”人鱼会在幼年期本能的保护自己的伙伴，哪怕是善意的玩笑也不行。  
所以山下总是被淋得满身水花。  
但是现在，脱离成年期的他们已经失去保护彼此的权力。

和也看着身边空空的位置——那本来是要预留给他的，而他却没有出现。  
不出现的理由也有很多，逃避，害怕，又可能是对那个研究所的固执依赖，毕竟他们是人鱼，毕竟他们是实验品，毕竟他们一无所有。离开研究所，真的什么都不能做。很遗憾以上任何一个答案都不是真正的理由。  
脱离现实太久了，冰冷的海水是最好的归属。  
和也叹了口气，心里默默强迫告诉自己已经不是人鱼了，也不再是实验品了，不用再回那个研究所了。  
我是正常人。  
和也想。  
火车继续行驶，耳边的是火车行驶在铁轨上的声音，一拍一节。远途旅行显然超出想象的颠簸，微弱的起伏还是让他不自觉地醒过来，从出生起神经就比较敏感，也属于敏感的体质，长大了也不例外。山下曾告诉过他，幼年期的他总是不喜欢吃东西，注射流汁也不怎么听话，害怕针刺，无论怎样都不依人。  
“后来呢？不吃东西，一条人鱼不能坚持多久。”和也反问。  
“是啊，是仁……”山下回忆起时，眼睛突然湿润了。  
“怎么了？”和也不明白为什么山下的眼角会有水珠，试图要去抹掉。智久却反手紧握和也，“别动，这是泪水。”  
“泪？”  
“以后你会明白的。”山下放回和也的手，“记不记得那个时候，你和仁的事情吗？”  
“幼年期……”和也缓缓蠕动双唇说着。  
“能想起吗？”山下慢慢引导着和也。  
“怎么样？”  
没有回答。

和也并不是想不起来，眼前的色块逐渐模糊，在水里。接着什么向自己游来，愈加靠近……，直到完全覆在自己面前，接着和也感到嘴唇上有了此生最温暖的感觉。  
“仁……”和也喃喃的说道。  
山下凝神看着和也，他想他一定全部回忆起来了。  
是的，这一幕就是在当时也震惊了研究所的工作人员们。

仁居然把食物含在嘴巴里，用接吻的方式喂给和也。

平安的相伴过一段时间后，又和他分开了。现在和也不知道自己将前往哪里。也不想知道。  
趁着火车在大雪中暂行的空袭，和也从旧背包里拿出一本本子，外面用精致的鱼鳞装饰着。和也轻轻摩挲，心好痛，心好酸。这不是一般的鱼鳞，每一片上都闪耀着独一无二的蔚蓝色光——这是仁的鱼鳞。  
山下交给自己这本东西时，说仁写这本集子时花了许多力气，泷泽每天只让他自由两个小时，而把一枚鱼鳞从身上拨下就需一小时。这本厚集子上至少有百枚鳞片，可想而知，仁用了多少时间。  
和也反复确认完.本子没有因火车上下颠摆而受损。做完这些后，他才把本子打开。  
[ONLY FOR KAZUYA]  
别扭而僵硬的字迹，仁会写字不久。(人鱼本来是不会写字的。)  
和也把眼角的晶莹擦干后，继续看下去，  
走进了属于他们的森林。

而这一切，只是开始——


	2. Chapter 2

二  
睁开眼睛，只有孤单的海水为伴。没有任何生物气息，就连水草底部种植的大量水草也莫名死亡。  
我碰了碰身边的和也，他入睡的很快。  
我抱紧他。  
如此。

我叫赤西仁，是一条人鱼。  
赤西并不是我原来的名字。是泷泽教授帮我挑得姓氏，又单名“仁”，可能是他单方面的意愿吧。  
如果我不是人鱼，那么有可能是世间最具魅惑的男子。常常来水槽陪伴我的山下说道。他很年轻，不超过二十岁，来看我的时候总是带着好看的微笑，但我依然没有错过他眉头紧蹙的那一瞬间。他看上去彬彬有礼，给人很聪明的感觉。  
可为什么我看着他就会难过呢？  
思考的时候我不再爬上水槽而是选择潜进水底。山下一定急坏了，他寻着影子，拼命的敲打水槽的玻璃，仿佛是在呼唤我。  
“仁！仁！仁！”  
我实在不忍心看他着急，可山下生气地样子真的挺好笑的。  
“我没事。”趁他不注意时，我突然潜上水面，一半的身体暴露在空气之中，尾巴自由的摆水，响起水花。  
“你！”山下转怒为喜，一把抱住我。在他的怀里我显得渺小极了。既然是人鱼，那也有人的样子吧，可是我却……  
“仁怎么了？”山下问我，可是我不愿回答，怕他笑话我。  
“现在仁还是处于幼年期哦。”他就像安慰一个孩子，又一次猜透了我的心思。  
“你会长大的，到某一天，仁就会和我一样。”  
后来想想山下说这话缺乏根据，什么叫“一样”。毕竟人鱼是有尾巴的。  
我迫不及待的继续问下去，“什么时候？要等多久？”  
“这……”山下略微停滞，“我也不是特别清楚。”说罢他走向右墙边的文件柜边，挑了好一会才拣出一个深黑色的文件夹，翻了好一阵，跑过来对我说，  
“人鱼的生长期很快，大概是人类的8至10倍左右。打个比方，人类一年只能长一岁，但是人鱼一年可以长十年。”  
“真的吗？”我还是觉得这个速度太慢，看着山下，坚实的肌肉，是不断锻炼后留下的证明。我也想马上变成他那样。  
“好了。”他搂了搂我，重新抱我返进水槽。“你还想知道什么呢？”  
我脑中一下子闪过一个奇怪的念头，问题就出在山下手中的文件夹。  
“呐……”  
“诶？”  
“为什么山下会对我的生长期那么清楚呢？”他分明是呆住了，像是要准备搪塞，可是他不会说谎。  
我补上了一句，“特别是看过那个黑夹子的东西，”  
“是不是也能让仁看一下呢？”


	3. Chapter 3

三  
山下一五一十的全部告诉我，尽管许多细枝末节的地方我都一知半解。他反复讲了好几遍我都不明白。  
“所以说，我是实验品吗？”  
他沉默了，眼睛里闪烁的东西我不知道那是什么，但是它从山下的眼角留下的时候我真的觉得那是最漂亮珍珠。  
然而人类却把它归属于悲伤的化身？

“我们？，不，大家都是协助泷泽教授。曾经潜入深海的只有教授一人，他捕获了你们种族最后两条奄奄一息的人鱼。当时曝光后极其轰动……”  
“那其他人鱼呢？他们会去哪里？”  
“不知道，我们用尽最好的设备，还答应不会伤害别的人鱼，可是、他们就是不说。”  
“是倔强的人鱼。”  
“倔强？”对这个词语，我感到陌生而熟悉。“然后呢？”  
“然后其中一条人鱼自然整天都显得郁郁寡欢，总是呆在水槽的底下。总负责的城田教授没有耐性，从人鱼的身上提取了繁殖性细胞，重新植入新的实验品内。”  
“这么说我原本是人类喽？”  
“不。我们不用活人做试验的，所有的试验品都是由人工胚胎所培育的。”  
“人工胚胎？”那是什么。  
“也就是说，”山下庄重的看着我，“你一出生就是注定要变成人鱼的。”  
我的心颤了一下，“注定？”  
“嗯。”山下抚过我的头发，又带着爱恋。  
“你不会受到任何伤害的。”  
于是冰冷的研究室又独留我一人。

很快我就知道了研究所里不止我一个实验品。  
好比说山下除了我之外，另外照料一条叫锦户亮的人鱼，他大概只比我大半岁，而且同山下的关系要显得比我更亲密。“亮君的脾气不是特别好……”进来送食物的实习生手越说道，“山下前辈和人鱼都很亲。”  
是的，从山下的身上我似乎嗅到了一股异常相似的气味。  
又是从手越的口中，我得知过去在这个水槽里生活三年的是一条叫小田切龙的人鱼。

他又会是什么模样呢？


	4. Chapter 4

四  
在等待成长的过程中，我必须时不时接受各种奇奇怪怪的检查。当我沉睡的时候，一群人忽然闯进门来，有几个人已经穿好了潜水服，作势就要跳进水槽里。  
“你们是谁？”我来不及呼吸，周身就被贴上了感应器。从头到尾巴，密密麻麻覆盖着。干完这些后这些人便离开水槽了，一直呆在外面静观其变的几个白衣人走到与贴片连接的一架机器面前。带眼镜的中年男子快速按了几个键，身后消瘦的男子就拿出本子开始记录。大约又过了十多分钟，中年男子打了个响指，原先那群人就过来把我身上的切片取走。  
然后他们都走了。  
我呆呆的看着那扇被打开重又合上的门，如果我有人类一般的行动能力，就应该能离开这个鬼地方，再也不用做什么实验了。突然白色的大门缓缓拉开，呼吸近似止泄。  
是山下。我立即反应过来，山下身上的味道，不会认错的。  
“你怎么来了？”我急切的问道。  
“对不起，”他看着我是那无辜的眼神，我就已经原谅他了。  
“泷泽教授的要求是不能反抗的。”  
“真的吗？”我若懂非懂，尾巴下意识摆起大大的水花。  
“仁生气了？”山下把眉头皱起来。  
“嗯，有一点。他们太粗鲁了，我的身体……好疼。”  
“啊，是吗？”山下露出稍稍放心的表情，看来他担心的不是这个。“下次我会和他们说的，还有仁记得千万不要反抗。”  
“反抗？”  
“嗯，那样只有死路一条。仁，我不要你死。”山下抱过我的头，轻轻在我的前额啄了一下，唇落在额头上的感觉好奇妙。我从水里伸出手反抱住山下。  
“诶？仁，你这是…….不可以的。”  
“为什么？”我调皮的问道，“仁想和智久在一起啊。”  
“仁……”我好像在他的眼睛里看到了绝望与空洞，可他却摇摇头，“我也跳到水槽里吧。”  
他借着外沿壁的支撑力，纵身一跳就扑进了水里。第一次和山下那么亲密，平时他做得最多可能也只有亲手喂我吃东西，帮我打抗生素。水里是很冷的，对人类来说。听说所里连接了一条极长的水管，所有水槽里的水都是由太平洋沿岸运过来，或许泷泽认为这样更能接近人鱼生存的环境。  
“山下……”才过不久，山下的嘴唇开始发紫了，我直觉再不过五分钟他会死的。  
“智久，智久你没事吧。”“嗯，我怎么会有事。我要一直、一直照顾仁。一直一直……”我游到他的身边，抱紧他，鱼尾卷起他的双腿，也许就会能暖和些。  
我们就这样处于半睡半醒的状态，山下极少探出水面，我不禁感叹他的肺活量真不错(而事实上绝不止如此。)  
“智久还冷不冷？”“一点点而已，我再把你抱紧些。”  
在山下的怀抱里，我显得有些渺小，可能是幼年期未过吧。又是过了好一会，山下微微摇着头指引着我浮出水面。  
“好长的睡眠。”他说，我小声附和，我可是一夜未眠。  
“我要走了。一整晚都找不到我，教授会着急吧。”  
“也是。”明明晓得应该分离，我却放不了紧握的手。  
“仁？”“我……”不清楚山下是否明白我的意思，他转过头，这次不再是浅浅的小啄了。我感到更巨大的温暖覆在我冰冷的唇上，我的心开始温热了。我们扣着彼此的手指，不想再分开。  
我们沉入水底，那一刻我们像两具美丽的尸体，完美的契合着。  
水底的游鱼，水草，气泡，水花，通通在注视我们，见证我的幸福。我不知道为什么，我想我可以依赖智久的。  
那之后无论如何，被任何实验折磨我都心甘情愿。因为有人会保护我。

有他在，我不会感到孤单了，  
向过去说再见了。

幼年期是不是要结束了呢？


	5. Chapter 5

五  
泷泽教授单独来看我，原来他就是那个中年男子。其实他看上去很年轻，只是垂下的眼帘让人感到衰老。我觉得山下的神情与他有说不清的相似。  
我游到水草边，装作嬉戏的样子。我更喜欢把身体的一半露在水面之上，然后同人类说话，这可能是让自己鼓足勇气的一种方式。  
“很好。”进来一个多小时后，泷泽张开嘴巴，吐出了两个音节。  
我探出头，泷泽竟在对我微笑，几乎是智久和我在一起时的情景重现。  
“仁孤不孤单呢？”“当然了。”我来不及抢过他的话。  
“是这样呢。”泷泽点了点头，“仁想不想要有一个伙伴呢？”  
“伙伴？”在人鱼的世界里，它的意思就同朋友一样。  
“是的，”泷泽一字一句一顿的说道，“伙伴、朋友。”  
我睁大眼睛看着泷泽，他比山下更能了解我的心思。  
“不出声就代表默认了吧。”泷泽淡淡的说道。  
“有什么条件么。”我只问了这一句。  
“噢？怎么说？”  
“我的身体一定还有利用价值，一定是想做更多的实验，对不对？”  
“山下都教了你那么多了。哼……”泷泽弯起嘴角却不似笑。  
“是有条件的，我们准备慢慢停止对你使用药物……”“所以？”我不明白了。  
“仁的幼年期可能会拉长哦。”  
什么。我逃离泷泽的视线，任凭他如何唤我。  
我竟然答应了那个愚蠢的条件。那么我和智久也……

我们的距离又拉大了…..

刚刚离开一切药物的我很快出现了反应，山下安慰我这是正常现象。  
“会好的。”他抚着我的头。  
但事实不尽如人意，我更难受了。海水不再亲切，微粒子好像是盲目的突出物，我感到浑身不自在。甚至在水里都无法正常呼吸，吃下去的东西很快吐出来。

水变脏了。

海水的循坏需要一段时间，在这之前，工作人员把我转移进另一个小水槽，我一点力气都没有，任凭巨网把我包围。  
山下在玻璃外看着我，真的讨厌这样的自己！

“是感冒了吧？”山下轻轻嗫嚅。  
“就和过去的实验品一样。”泷泽不知何时出现了，“过一段时间就会好的。要不……”泷看了眼山下，“要不用点药？”  
后面的话我实在听不清楚，耳边有嗡嗡的鸣响，全身的血液像是在流失。好难受。  
再下去，连游上水面的力气都没有了。

在水底躺了一天，我小心的呼吸着，难受依然没有消失。  
依稀看到山下身着潜水服，慢慢地向我游来。  
“我来帮你打针。”他做着手势，我怏怏点了头。  
针筒意外的大，是特制的那种。外面的护膜可以防水和空气漏进来，“可能会有些疼。”山下说。  
木知木觉中，我感到好受些。接着山下喂我吃东西，尽是些素食。“厨房的长濑根据你的体质作的菜单，清淡了些。”  
“哦，是吗。”我咀嚼着萝卜丝，味觉还未恢复。  
“山下，你来。”泷泽又出现了。“是。”山下放下盘子，拍拍我。  
我闷进水里，意外发现靠着水底能听清两人的对话。

“该把和也送过来了。”泷压低了嗓子。  
“教授，是不是太早了？”  
“研究所可是没有多余的水槽了。”泷泽鄙夷的说道，“你的仁弄脏的那个水槽还没有清干净呢……”  
我能想象山下一定很生气，泷泽真过分。  
“但是，仁现在病了，和也送进去后，会不会受感染……”  
“管它那么多了，试验品死了还可以再培养！”  
那边一下子寂静了，我希望智久能坚持，去反驳。可他什么都不说，就这么退却下来……  
是因为面前的泷泽吗？我内心惶惶，不知所措。智久说过的话还历历在目，难道他全不记得了？人类，是容易忘记的生物吗？是诺言，又为何不遵守？无法履行守护，那便是背叛。

“仁……”山下回来了。我立刻游到了很远的地方，我想暂时不要见他会比较好。  
“仁，你怎么了。”山下反复呼唤我的名字，我不理睬。  
随后我听见他的叹气声及门关上的声音。那之后，智久都没有来过。却换成了手越来照顾我。我试图套出他的话，可翻来覆去就只知道山下被调到亮那里。

一定是那天的沉默伤了智久，我有些后悔自己的任性。我是试验品，就应该听就于人类。  
这种低落的情绪一连持续数周，慢慢的感冒好了。身体中仿佛能自生抗体。泷泽前来检查的时候，满脸春风。  
临了结束，他问我，“你孤单吗？”  
泷泽指的是我和智久，我不假思索的回答道，“是孤单呢。什么时候把和也送过来呢？现在我的病也已经完全好了，还担心传染吗？”  
“你……”泷泽先一惊，然后作出恍然大悟的表情，铁青着脸离开。  
我待在那里，尾巴可以支持平衡，“和也”他在我口中第一次出现竟是以如此的方式。

次日的下午，和也真的被送过来。我见到了山下，他似乎并不在意我。巨大的网里躺着人鱼——和也。他丝毫未动，我趴在水里好奇的看着他，直到和也被抛下水的一刻。他活泼的游了起来，像是刚来到这个世界上的新生，充满未知的好奇透过水波传达进我的心脏内。我忽然看到了幼年期的自己，虽然我的幼年期将被拉长，可和也小小的身体显得更为生嫩。  
“你叫什么？”，没过一会，游遍水池后，他发现了我的存在。  
“赤西……仁。”我微微向后靠，怯怯报出自己的名字。  
“仁？”看来他是记住我了，“我叫和也。”他摇了下尾巴。  
“龟梨和也。”


	6. Chapter 6

六  
起初我以为和也所能带给我的是，对这个黑白的研究所更长时间的留恋而已。他陪着我，在深水里作滑稽的动作，时而会歌唱，哦，他唱的不赖。对每个工作人员都摆出笑颜，就好像自己也同是人类一番。更令我暗自惊讶，和也对泷泽繁复的实验，大量提取血液细胞样本毫不反抗，换句话说，他乖顺的不可思议。

“很好。”泷泽的这句话又再一次回响至我的耳边，那时我和和也一样，他帮和也摁住手臂上刚抽过血的地方，轻轻用纱布仔细包好，又啰哩叭嗦的说了一大堆话才离开。和也的表情看上去很痛苦，他的呼吸急促，总之满是不对劲的地方。  
“没事吧。”我游了过去，右手蹭到了他的背，是那么冰冷僵硬。这叫我怎么办才好，我不希望他出事。一方面是为我自己罢，另一个原因则是我不愿意冷漠的去漠视这一切，要尽快阻止泷的过分行为。  
“泷泽教授对你说了什么。”我帮他沉入稍温和的水中，渐渐让体温上升。  
“他说，只要我按时配合他们的工作，就……能……”  
“够了！”看着虚弱的和也，说这话时略显信奉的表情，我生气，怒气就这么脱口而出。  
“仁……”我意识到自己不该对和也发出这么大的脾气，却又收不回话，懊恼极了，“我……和也，原谅我……”  
“原谅？仁没有做错什么呀…….”  
“我……”  
“好冷……”和也突来的呼唤是我紧张起来，他的肌体似乎真的出了问题，我的心开始纠结。  
“仁，帮我揉一下背好吗？”他喃喃的说道，命运的决裂在那一刻由生命铺成。  
“好。”我游到了和也的背后，双手反复上下揉着，也只能看到和也的影子，他不出声，我不敢想象他是否舒服了。担心是多余的，我用力揉着，和也在水里半裸着的身体宛如完美的雕塑品，足够坚实，细腻却又不失石膏般的透明感。  
“可以了吗？”我轻轻问到，他似乎是点头默许了。  
“只是有点冷。”他自言自语，“全身都冷，摆不起尾巴，而且肩膀……很疼。”  
“肩膀痛？”我不禁疑惑，没道理的事，就算和也病了，根源又怎么会在肩膀上？我细细回想，忽然发现自己遗漏了一个重要的事实——  
我和和也都是幼年期的人鱼，所以身体都还在成长之中，骨骼也会长大，那么相应得疼痛感也是伴随长成过程中的。记得前不久，我的左肩就有星点酸痛，以为是几天的疲累积压。  
“没关系，和也在长大，骨头也在长大。”我没想到自己会去主动安慰他，一切已超出我的思考范围。“和也要稍稍忍耐一段时间，……不会太长。”我撒了谎，关于和也将否停止使用药物，我一点把握都没有，泷的心思不好猜。  
“是吗？”和也对此一无所知，我见他还是蜷缩着，便问“要不要请待会巡视的工作人员把暖气调高一些。”这个小要求，他们应该会同意吧。  
“不用了。”我不知道和也哪来的力气，他分明是虚弱的，循着音源，连方向感都没有了——他向我游来，不如说是蠕动，一根小草的绊脚都有可能让他阻在半路。  
他到我面前，“仁可以抱我吗？”  
“诶？”我惊了一下，他抬起头，迷茫的眼中透着最后的希望。自从山下之后，我没有碰过任何一个生物，和也是例外。我张开双手，和也自然的睡进我的拥抱里，我轻轻用力就可以抱紧他。这一幕是如此和谐，丝毫不伴着莫名。  
我们将彼此的胸膛贴在一起，除去一切阻隔，整个水槽也只有我们的呼吸，水泡均匀的浮出水面，继而撞破。安静的一刹那间就能听到彼此心跳的回声。我体内的血液像是重新被某种奇妙的力量温热一般。  
我抱紧和也要把这份温度传递给他，一整个夜晚都在这份安静中度过，我却未合上一眼，是害怕，是忐忑，是恐惧驱使我分分秒秒注视这水槽里发生的一举一动。但当和也靠近我时，他与身俱来的安全感又一次包围了我。  
不安的夜，直到清晨泷泽例行检查才宣告结束。  
门把转动的一刻，我明锐的推开和也，找了一个角落快速沉了过去，和也也醒了，他看着远远离开的我，下意识要跟来。我狠狠甩了他几个厉害的眼神，和也是条聪明的人鱼，他从容的浮出水面，泷泽恰好走到水槽边。  
“怎么样？”他看了眼和也昨天受伤的地方，“血是不是很快止住了呢？”  
“是的。”和也说了谎，他转头望向深水中的我，同样没有错过他绝望的眼神。我在底下，明白却不能为他抵挡这所有。  
“这样就好。”泷泽略点点头，一定在想下一步的实验计划吧，他还有什么好在乎的。  
“和仁相处怎么样？”  
这个突来的问题连我都怔了一下，和也会怎样回答呢？坦白抑或是掩饰？

“仁对我很好，我喜欢他，非常喜欢他。”和也一字一句，“我们都是幼年期的人鱼。”  
和也…..我克制住无比的激动，要是泷不在，我真的想立刻抱住和也。

多年后，他的这句话一直留在我的心底，一如永远留在这个巨大的深水槽里。回忆起来依然带着感动与泪水，值得庆幸的是我们已经从那一刻起爱上彼此了。尽管和也不曾对我表露过他的任何心迹，可当时他对泷泽说出的这一番话亦可被看作最初的表白。接下去的相爱是一场丧失筹码的赌局，但最重要的是，

我们开始真正相爱了。


	7. Chapter 7

七  
听到和也的话后，泷泽冷冷的笑了一下，笑声中夹杂着狂躁与嘲讽。  
“仁。”和也迅速潜到我的身边，“教授看上去不太高兴，我说错了什么吗？我真的喜欢仁啊……”  
“不是的。”我掠过和也额前的湿发，他的眼瞳里都是纯真，仿佛把我拉回那段还有山下的时光，我大概也是这么看着智久的。  
“那么仁喜不喜欢我呢？”这时和也突然问道。  
“喜欢，当然喜欢。”我把他的手放在自己的胸口，和也定定的看着我，在无声中，我们之间建立了一种不能言说的默契以及贯穿我们全部生命的誓言。  
人鱼不会违背他们的诺言，背誓的那一刻只能证明他们从这个世界上永远的消失了。

送晚餐的竟是山下，这个久违的熟客，四目相对时我们都尴尬的笑了。智久轻声在我耳边，开始着魔似的低吟。  
“.……你又爱上这条幼年期的人鱼吗？是因为你们的相同命运吗？还是你准备做给我看？和他只是玩玩而已？其实，你……”  
“住口。”我一翻手便打碎了碟子，休息着的和也露出水面，我示意他回去。趁着转隙的档口，我快速调整了语气，“抱歉，山下研究员，我觉得不太舒服，要回水底休息了。”  
“你……”山下憋不出一句话来，只匆匆收拾了残局，便重重摔门而去。  
“仁，你们……吵架了？”和也游近了。  
“哪有？”我故作轻松，但心情沉重的一塌糊涂。唯有注视着和也，才能使我暂时忘记那些不愉快，使我平静下来。

在那夜后，我便习惯抱着和也入睡。掐指一算，我在这个冰冷的研究所已足足呆了两年半，刚入水槽时，气温就跌进了初冬，印象中的冬天总是提早到来。偏偏幼年期的人鱼是最最畏寒的。有时我也抵不住这股寒流，强烈要求研究所调高室温。而和也，他应该属于特别畏寒的人鱼吧。整整一季的冬天，他都不曾离开我的怀抱，他依然显得瘦小，总像是营养不良。  
“仁，我冷。”“嗯，我知道。”我把和也的头靠在仅存温暖的胸口，并同时回搓他的手，在水里渐渐螺旋成巨大的水花，倘若再大一些，被来巡视的手越察觉那就糟糕了，我可不喜欢被别人窥伺关于我们的一切。静静过了好久，我感到和也不像先前颤抖了。我心底莫名出现一种恐慌感，“和也？和也？”  
他不回答我，我轻轻转过他的身体，可不能惊醒。和也生性敏感，他的睡眠一直很浅，从不入深。  
确认他已经睡着后，我便抱住他，紧紧抱住他。  
——没有人可以夺走他。

这个冬天要比想象中结束的迟，轨迹被日昼拉长，光由黑夜吞噬。和也从梦中惊醒的时候也是有的，我的不安跟着跌跌撞撞走完了整个漫长季节。幸运的是并没有太多的繁复实验搅乱折磨我和和也，更多的时间我们是自由的，听手越从长濑那里得到的最新“八卦”：泷泽正巧出国了，进行授课及对外交流的工作，春末才能回来。于是我们就有大把大把的时光在一起，有时和也像个粘人的孩子，一如初被送入水槽时的模样，活蹦乱跳，这个形容人类的四字词语用在他的身上似乎也不怎么为过。我们缠在一起，愈是亲密愈好。和也喜悦时会摆动他并不算大的尾巴，幅度却要比我大上好几倍，水花溅满房间，也表示他满心欢喜的倾诉。

“仁，以前你在这里不寂寞么？”“是有一点，但是和也就来了。”我拧了拧他的鼻子，药物的效果在和也的身上反应的异常明显，才不过一年多，和也已长成少年的姿态，相信再过不久也要成人了。但现在终究归属于幼年期的范畴之内。  
“只我们两人……”和也说话总是很轻，我常常听不清楚。他探出头，往研究室四周看了一遍，“如果有一扇可以看得到天空的窗就好了。”  
“窗？”我难以理解，四周是雪白的墙壁，无声无息的禁锢着我们，在它们的背后又会掩藏的是怎样的一番风景，我不曾获知，只得木木的问和也，“和也喜欢天空？”  
“嗯，因为我从来都没有见过天空的样子。”  
天空，那是什么？

不追究真实的答案，我望着和也，内心就能立即充满了感激与知足。


	8. Chapter 8

八  
没想到和也的要求很快被答应了，泷泽马上派了人手来到实验室。巨大的电钻把雪白坚固的墙壁一点一点开凿出光明。为防止影响到水槽，我们被迁移到角落里。噪音穿透入水中，沿着深度裂在心口。我和和也害怕极了，潜伏于水底，眼睁睁看着工人忙里忙外，进进出出搬运材料，工具，最后运过来的是一块超大型玻璃，工人们搬运得异常小心，一步一步，好似这是极易破碎而珍贵的水晶抑或珍宝，轻易不能损坏一角。  
不知什么时候，墙的一边已经被凿出一个打空的状态，边沿部分被精心铺上了用于装饰的琉璃砖。现在唯一要做的只需把玻璃安上去就可以了。实验室内像是突然有了光，折射到玻璃上，手却抓不住。墙的一边都有了大小不一的阴影，水蓝色的光照在和也的侧脸。我禁不住想要抱住他，可泷泽偏偏在场，心里堵得又慌又闷，但不知做什么才好。

工作人员都撤离了，和也才拉上我的手，想着那片光明。“仁，你说，那是什么。”眼前是一只同我们相仿的生物，也有一条短尾巴，可是它们却能在天空中自由翱翔。  
“是火鸟呢。”泷泽边回答边拆开针筒的外包装，“滋啦”——我的心微颤了一下。  
“和也要打针喽。”  
“嗯。”他悄悄放下我的手，用眼神告诉我放心。  
“和也？”  
泷泽又催促了声，推出针筒里多余的空气。

一定很疼吧。我望着和也紧闭的双眼与立即惨白的脸色，他忍受着多少痛楚，和过去的我又是多么的相似。粗大的针筒慢慢推挤，针扎的地方显然抽动愈加明显。不要！我把脸埋进水里，让海水冲洗去我所有的泪水我的难过。为何我们是实验品，要遭受这无常的一切，被人类玩弄于股掌间？我捂住耳朵，极力要想明白这些问题，可是越是深思，却毫无头绪，反而让自己更加陷入痛苦。我不顾一切的甩动尾巴，很快卷起了一个极大的水涡。  
“仁，仁你在做什么？”泷泽吓坏了，是的，他不会明白，他是如何伤害我们的。我的痛苦，他又怎么明了。  
“快去叫山下过来！让他拿药来！”“快，别傻站在这里。”泷泽拿起对讲机大喊着，他生气的模样像是只失去拥护的老狮子，亦无任何威严可言。他随意的为和也处理伤口，又叫了山下。  
随后我趁泷泽不注意的刹那，拉过和也的手。天哪，哪些药物究竟是什么，它们给我们带来的又会是什么？和也的手竟是如此冰凉、僵硬，几乎不能弯曲。瞬间我的内心充满了恨意，我恨这个研究所的所有人。我的和也就是这么在不知不觉中慢慢受到伤害么？我不能相信自己的直觉，想要逃跑的心情没有一刻能比得上这一刻要强烈。我把我的体温全数交给和也，我知道他明白，他能感受，仅仅是用心脏也好。  
还未来得及潜进深底，大网便捕捉了我。山下拿着药推门而入——是镇定剂。泷泽准备接近我，我忍无可忍用尾巴甩了他一下，我并无任何想伤害他的想法。  
“可恶。”泷泽抹掉被擦过嘴角的血迹，“你……山下给我那个。”  
那个？是什么？

当我看到泷泽手上那个放出电光的棒子时，我只有“投降”一条路可走。  
“这样就好。山下，给他注射，让仁好好睡一觉，我想他可能累了。”泷泽说这句话时笑了，是轻视的笑。他的眼角也不曾正眼看过我和和也。  
山下应了声便答应了，他拉过我的手臂，涂上浓重味道的消毒药水，“药剂好像加量了，看来这次教授格外生气。”  
“可能会痛噢，不过你忍一下就好。”打之前听山下柔和的关怀，能回想起很多事情。  
“那你下手轻一点。”我回道。  
“你呀，别这么倔强好不好。其实刚才你想表达难过对吧。你心疼和也对不对？”对山下直接猜透我的意思，我不置可否。  
“那就要说出来，教授不是那种强硬到不讲道理的人。他也有温柔的时候——不是你想象的那样子。”山下随意地说道，直接把空药瓶扔掉，“要和也没事，只有一个办法。”  
“你去代替他，做那些药物试验，教授会乐意的。”  
山下冰冷的声音几近要击碎我的心脏。这还是我认识的山下吗？  
“我不多说别的了。五个小时后手越会送来药，别忘了要全部喝掉。”白色的制服就这么融出了房间。  
我捂着伤口游向和也。他自是吓坏了，和山下交谈的内容也定是微微听着，间或有不懂的地方。他一直呆在那里，安静无息。  
“和也。”  
“仁，为什么？”  
“诶？”和也靠近我的身体，僵直的手指还无法抱紧。我握着他的手，“怎么了？和也？”  
“和也，很难过。”他一字一顿地说道，“和也不想让仁打针，叫他们全部打在和也的手臂上吧。”  
他真的是全明白的！我举起和也满是青紫的手臂，自从和山下闹翻之后就没有停止过的注射。  
“傻瓜。”  
“我怎么能让你……”我回握过他的手，我们游到水底深处，那样就可以为彼此疗伤。望向天空，久久不能言语，已经快深夜了，可是和也依旧叫我别睡。  
“仁，你说什么时候我们才会自由？”和也问道，我无言以对。  
要泷泽放弃研究，让我们回到真正的海洋，这个梦想太遥远了。我从来都不曾奢望，而在和也充满伤感的眼睛里，我看到了别的东西。到底是怎样的力量让我勇敢起来的？  
“仁……”和也回过头，交视的一瞬间，我牵起他的手，隔着水槽的玻璃描绘着的黑夜的独自闪烁的恒星。把它们一颗一颗的串连起来，是我们的形状。  
“仁，”我接上和也的话，  
“以后一起来看星星，这样我们就不会难过了。”


	9. Chapter 9

九  
和也果真有些不太对劲了。  
起初只是他常常发呆的表情让人奇怪，他尴尬的搪塞也不能阻挡我的怀疑。  
注射依旧进行，我尽量游在前面，这样和也就不会受到折磨了。相比而言，我对针筒已经无所谓了，针扎的时候我是麻木的。泷泽紧皱着眉，生气而又疑惑。随之更用力的推针了，我紧咬着牙，“教授，以后实验药物请全部用在我的身上，我有抗体，可是和也还……”“仁！”和也快速游了过来，一头撞到玻璃上。“你不能……”他推开泷泽，摇摆着我。  
你不能独自承受这一切。我知道和也要说这个，可是为了他，我不得不这么做，或许这是通向自由的第一步。  
与之相反的是和也的身体状况，先前就觉得异样。我听着他的呼吸声断断续续，一如过去的我所遭受的那样。我试图揉着他的背，用温暖驱赶虚弱。和也打着颤栗，“仁，我……难受。身体里的血液好像都凝固了…….”我忍住眼泪告诉他没关系，不会有事的，一边等待值班人员换岗，就有机会让和也得到治疗。  
很快手越就来了，我让和也睡好，大致向他说了情况，手越先拿来了一剂针，“仁会打针吗？先给和也用这个再说，我立即去找教授。”  
我拿起针筒，和也青紫色的臂膀多么显眼。趁着我还下得了手时，我马上为和也注射。他似乎睡去了，安静的脸庞有划过一丝忧郁。  
泷泽来过之后，初步诊断为营养不良及感冒。他自己深知，和也的营养不良是从出生时便伴随着的。“要让他好好吃东西。”泷泽淡淡地说道，“另外，停止对仁和和也使用药物。”他说话时眼神不离开我，此刻好像在说“你赢了。”

醒来后，和也大口大口呼吸，“仁，仁。”他只能重复唤我的名字。“和也，怎么了？一定都会好的。”我努力用笑容向和也传达，他才安心下来。  
泷泽对待和也的方式简单粗糙，除了药物就是饮食上的稍稍改变，难道他不知道和也已经吃不下任何东西了吗？连续的恶心让他毫无求生意志，吃进去的东西耐不住几秒便全数吐出，工作人员都有意见了。泷泽看在一边，只说了一句，“再喂，直到和也吃下去。”  
“山下，你待在这里看着。”这怎么可能，我想把泷泽那个混蛋叫过来，问他到底是怎样想的。  
“对不起了，和也。”山下示意我撑住和也的背，担心他支持下下去。“可是，和也连嘴巴也无法长大啊真是个难题。”我焦急的看着和也，他的眼神涣散，一点精神都没有，那种感觉就好象是要…….濒临死亡的绝望。孤独与无助，就蕴藏在这个巨大的水槽里，任谁都驱除不了。  
“和也，你再坚持一会。”我拍拍他的肩膀，多少是能给他力量的，他半睁着眼，似乎是在点头，好让我放心。  
“山下，给我。”我拿过山下手中的食物，长濑的风格原来不曾改变，维生素，蛋白质被巧妙的安排进去。我来不及分辨，抓起和也爱吃的椰菜，接下去的举动是常存于我脑海中的想法，不管谁都无法阻止了。

我张开嘴巴把食物含在嘴巴里，用力摆尾，潜到和也的身边，抱起他，抱起他的头，与他接吻。  
事后我也是后悔的，有太多的万一是预测不到的。  
我轻轻舔着和也的牙齿，要他打开嘴巴。尽管他闭着眼睛，但依然能够明白，慢慢的咽下食物。每当我触碰他的唇，我喜悦却充满悲伤，想要流泪却因为吻而不能自抑的满足。和也，和也，我深深的亲吻他，紧紧抱着他。连生死都是微不足道，我不在乎。若是和也离开了，我也不会独活。而现在的我只想让他活下去。  
人类是不会体会得到人鱼强烈的生存欲望。  
“仁…...”和也的食道很小很细，所以咽东西的速度极慢，他这才唤我。  
“和也，舒服点了吗？再多吃一点好吗？”我急切希望得到答案，水蓝色的光又一次划过。  
他仿佛默许了，又或许泪水抽搐后，无法言语。我看到他的眼睛，除了血丝余下的全是温柔，于我们两个人就已足够。  
“山下，食物呢？”我不再介意过去与山下的旧事，他只是研究所一员罢了，终究不能被看作特别的存在。“山下？”我着急了，他一定是看到刚才一幕呆住了吧。不，在这个研究所的所有人都惊呆了。没有人会预想，人鱼，为了保护同伴，所爱的人竟会如此不遗余力，哪怕 即将交付自己的生命。  
我不害怕失去和也，因为我们不会失去彼此，现在、未来、永远。  
“厄，给。”山下回过神来，显得余魂未定，他疑惑、他不解。我重又含着食物潜了下去，喂给和也。就这样来来回回，我的尾巴肿胀而酸痛，蓝色的鱼鳞剥落了不少。“仁，别太逞强。”山下把最后的食物给我，“我不想你再出事。”“你还是关心我的，泷泽那里你可以交代了。”我突然感到平静，过去真的需要一个借口去封缄。  
我把食物喂给和也，身体像被掏空一般。我需要休息，准备游向深水区时，听到还不能动弹的和也轻声道谢。我拖着疲惫不堪的身子，重新游回原来的位置，反手抱住他，我们贴着脸颊，感受温存。我用尽体内最后一点力量，支撑着和也。他太虚弱了，畏寒这一生性也已从未改变过，可能是整个研究所里最惧怕寒冷的人鱼了。

我如初遇时帮他揉背，我们一直紧握着彼此的双手，和也甚至有意识的要扣住我的手指。  
“仁……”和也微转过头，加之喘息，我们靠得更近了，“仁，我觉得……自己是……幸福的。”他停顿了好久才说了这一句话，接着又完整地把这句话说了好几遍。我不阻止，幸福，哪怕是一秒也好，千分之一，万分之一也好，那是属于我们的。从和也的口中，更加得到了肯定。我只能愈加爱他，用我的全部，用我的生命去爱他。  
别无他法。  
我们困在一起好一会，和也也有睡去的样子，我游上前去亲吻了他的前额，指尖向着窗口，唯一存在透明与光亮的地方。

我们都是……人鱼。


	10. Chapter 10

十  
长时间与和也在一起，处于幼年期的我们毫不留意时间的推移。我甚至希望可以停止成长，保持这样的状态，和和也一起厮守到老。  
可惜这永远只是我的单方面愿望罢了，泷泽多次来观察后，都不厌其烦的提醒我们要注意身体上的卫冕变化，话说得很含蓄。究竟是怎样的变化？似乎还是个迷，需要我们自己去发现。  
而关于药物的使用，由逐日增加了。我感到骨头不断用力在向上顶着，生疼。  
幼年期，就要结束了吗？  
后来我问和也，是否留恋这段时光。他总是不肯直接回答我，只是不停地说能和我在一起就好了。简短的句子在他的低声下，变成魔咒般，始终在我的耳边。“你啊。”我弯下身，倒着捏他的小脸蛋，素色的脸孔教人不忍触碰。“幼年期结束后，我们的命运会改变吗？”和也的问题我无法回答。  
没想到真正巨大的汹涌浪潮才刚要来袭。

这次泷泽在水槽外站得要比以往长久，翻着文件夹里的一页页资料，时而发出“嗯？”的感叹，时而点头。山下安静的在一旁递着笔与剩余资料，不发一言的实验室，事物好像都被冻结。  
我拉着和也,贴着玻璃，注视着一切。最后和也害怕似的躲到了我的身后，我们就像好看的观赏品，停驻在深水之中。  
“山下，够了，不必看了。”泷泽终于开口了，他敲了下玻璃，示意我们要说话。  
“仁、和也。”我们默不作声，和也过长的发丝淌着蔚蓝的水色。“仁应该懂一些吧，当时又对你说一些……”泷泽低头道，“对于你们来说，这是个好消息……”  
幼年期要结束了。  
和也睁大眼睛，充满未知。‘幼年期’这个词语于它是陌生的，也同样宣告我们即将成人。  
“在那之前，你们要先被送去一个地方噢。”我注意到泷泽身后山下露出落寞的神色。  
“太阳城的国际水族馆。”泷泽说完后突然抓着我的脸颊，挣脱不得，“好好表现，就当是给成人的自己一份礼物。”  
“水族馆？”之后和也过来牵着我的手，问我那是什么地方。  
“总之一定和水有关吧。”水族馆，我尴尬的重复这个词语，不明白等待我们的将会是怎样的地方。

睡觉时我又觉得骨头痛了，咬着牙没翻身不想惊动和也。

第二天，泷泽便派人把我和和也抓进一只小水槽，我们被运上一辆大型的卡车，随着车门关闭。在水槽内只剩下无言的漆黑寂静。靠着水流的指引，我才摸到了和也。他立即蜷缩在我的怀抱里。  
“仁，我好难受。”“是吗？”“那仁陪和也一起睡吧。”原来昨夜我们都没有睡好，骨头钻心的痛，无法找到根源，雷同穿透了生命。我抱着和也，合上眼。听到他安稳的呼吸后，我也随着颠簸的车而睡去。  
醒来后，我的心像是被泼了冷水，眼前的景象惊心不已。幸好和也依然在我的怀里，我们是在另一个海洋世界吗？四周有各种熟悉的微型浮游生物，以及鱼类，毋须提醒我便知道，如数家珍，这里和研究室的水槽有什么不一样呢？我放开和也，轻轻游了一下，猛然间意识到属于人类的眼睛注视我，天哪。  
这是个半透明的拱形玻璃水槽，折射出那些不一而同，好奇的眼神。人类正在注视我和和也吗？我攥着拳头，和也迷迷糊糊醒了。他跟着我向上游去，可才刚要露出水面，尾巴却因先触碰空气中的利器麻痹了。我马上推开和也，保护他不能受伤。  
“可以了，把电网暂时撤离吧。”是泷泽？“仁，你不用担心呢。”我探出头，迫不及待的要问清楚，“这是哪里！”  
“水族馆啊。”泷泽毫不在意，“那时我以为我说得够明白了，就是人类观赏水生物的地方啊。”  
“那为什么我和和也会……”“那还用说么，你们可是人鱼啊。成人后的研究实验价值更高，当然幼年时期也不能浪费了。”  
“用于展出，是个双赢的选择。”

我想我们又一次被利用了，我吃力的抓到岸边，试图逃走。被人类观赏？被他们议论？别开玩笑了，我和和也怎么可能忍受？就算因为上岸缺水而死，我都不想做那样的事情。  
“仁，你想逃吗？你的指甲出血了，”泷泽俯下身，我们一度靠的很近，“放下电网！”我看到网状的铁物被拉下，上面闪着嘲笑般的电光。“碰到这个会马上没命的哦，想丢下你的小和也吗？哈哈哈。”  
几乎呆滞的我被和也拉向拱形的玻璃那边——观赏区。他牵起我的手，咬住了出血的指甲。  
“仁，我们就在这里。不管泷泽要困住我们多久，我们都要活下去。”  
“和也……但是……”和也像是明白我在顾虑什么，“只是不能抱在一起而已，我……会忍耐的！”我被他那一副委屈的模样逗笑了。  
我开始尽情的恣意的游着，没有恐惧。我不介意那些视线，夹杂着什么：疑惑、好奇、猎奇、渴求……人类不过如此。我甩过尾巴，近乎要碰到玻璃了，游客们吓得往后退，水花过了好一阵才退去。我感到满心成就感。望向另一边，和也在那里。我还有什么是不可以忍耐的？  
因为和也在。

我对时间没有切实的概念，与和也相处的时间永远显得短暂。兴许只有几天吧，临时负责照顾的工作人员说要送我们回去了。和也微微笑着说还没有游够了。  
“回去让你们游？”泷泽怒气地冲了一句，我们都笑了。  
重新回到了黑暗的车厢中，这次我很容易的就抱紧了和也。他在我的唇上小啄了一下，然后我回吻他的眼睛，在水族馆时我就希望能做这些。“我想一直吻你。”我对和也说道。“嗯。”和也高兴极了，但是看不清他的表情。  
于是我们就亲吻起来了，和也不经意的将手搂过我的腰际，我的血液微微沸腾，心在狂跳。我想我是脸红了。唯一能给予的回应是，用力扣住和也，用力吻他。我们的尾巴不知何时纠缠在一块，倘若每时每分都能这样就好了，在黑暗里，我心无旁骛，用尽全力，只是想多爱和也一些。


	11. Chapter 11

十一  
如今再回想幼年期尾声的那段日子，我和和也天天呆在寂寞的水槽里，偶尔会有人来看我们，但都不怀好意。我们只能同彼此说话，谈天说地，从海洋到宇宙，从生到死。和也不喜欢死亡这个话题，“死了之后，不就什么都不知道了？”我对不上来，记忆里是没有死亡的形状，再说我答应过和也，无论怎样都要活下去。  
“去看星辰好吗？”我转过话题。循着光的方向，不管接下去发生的所有无常，我曾以为自己都能坦然承受。

宣布成人的当天，没有任何征兆。研究所里的人员神情各不相同，来送早餐的手越就如同往常一般阳光。收拾完后，正巧山下抱着资料夹进来，“骨头还痛吗？”他问道。  
“不痛了，先前还……”我和和也几乎同时回答。“这样……”山下点了点头，“你们成人了。”他拿出笔在本子上写下些什么。所说是成人，但我感觉不到情绪上激动。“请问……成人后的我们会……怎么样呢？”和也问道。“这个……”山下极力在隐忍什么，“我不太方便说什么，你们很快就会知道的。”  
于是他亲切地告诉我们要暂时从水槽撤离，以重新观察我们的适应能力。大网把我们与海水分离，离开水的那一刹我是害怕的，和也一定也是相同的心情。他触到了我的手，那彻骨的恐惧，我忘不了，已不能再振作鼓励。  
人鱼怎么能离开水呢，我们就会这样干死吗？充满光明的方向好像又消失了，我们曾经是如此期许。真正与水分开的一瞬，我闭上眼睛，不再多想了，任由命运。我不知道后来发生了什么，如同失去了意识一般，脑海里全是奶白色的画面。似乎是山下把我抱上洁白的床单，奇怪的是这并非死亡的恐怖，反而是重生后的勃发。我紧抓心脏，这股揪心的剧痛纠缠着我。  
和也又会在哪里？  
迷糊中像是有人要割去我的尾巴，我甚至能闻到血腥，我只能挣扎，由于却反而被一阵强大而不可逆的力量压倒。  
不要！  
我大声喊叫，我要逃。和也，他是否也处于相同的境地？  
黑影笼罩了上来……我不得不放弃挣脱，无处可躲。受研究所折磨那么久，如果就这样死了，或许是种解脱吧。和也说过的，死了以后就什么都不知道了。  
是啊，什么都不知道了。

睁开眼睛，我居然还活着。一束光照遍了我的周身，那时我不明白这道奇特而温暖的光叫做阳光，我在水里生活的太久了。身上盖着一层薄薄的白色被单，可是和也不在我的身边呢。我用力撑起身体，身上已套乐见白衬衫，钮扣整齐的扣好。我忽然觉得有不对劲的地方，顺手拉走暖实的被单，一个惊异的事实出现在我的眼前。一时间我绝望的心情无处诉诸。  
和也……

循着视线的方向，我几乎无法相信自己的眼睛——


	12. Chapter 12

十二  
我的尾巴不见了！  
我是怪物吗？我是人鱼，却失去了尾巴？那么为什么我依旧活着，依旧在呼吸？一切都理不出头绪来。取而代之所呈现在面前的是如同人类修长的双腿，它们也被附上了和皮肤相近的颜色。我紧抓着床栏，祈祷不要发生任何事。雪白的房间里，独独我一人，又将要发生什么？  
没有尾巴不习惯——缺乏安全感，我试图要控制它，但不得要领。那如同手指一般的怪物居然像手肘关节那样转动。我又惊又喜，这才缓过神来，这是我身体的一部分吗？我让它们自然的垂下，离实地还有些距离。我想若能着地就好了，这时山下进来了，一瞬间他的表情很诧异。  
“已经……”  
“和也呢？”我问道。“厄？和也很好，好像太累了，睡着了。”山下走到了我的面前，让他如此直接的看着我的身体，我似乎有种说不清楚的羞耻感。他的焦点会落在哪里？  
“终于……还是变成人形了。”山下叹了口气。他叫我重新躺好，他指着我的腿，“那是你的脚，仁。”他告诉我成年的人鱼都会变成人的姿态，与人类没有不同，也可以像正常人一样生活。他们能控制自己的身体，进入大海之中，他们重又变成人鱼。  
“一开始可能会很痛。”山下揉着我的头，那爱怜的口吻让我记得幼年期时的他，“仁，一定会忍住的，对不对？”  
起初我不明白这句话，随着日子推进与繁复的测试，我理解了当时山下的心情。  
他离开后，我的脑中空白一片。

过了不久，研究所的小内送来许多衣服，一字排列在我面前，他似乎很不乐意，淡淡地问我选几件喜欢的。我看着那些衣服，不知所措。我不懂也不知该怎么选择，情急之下我要了件深色的衣服和一条硬质感的牛仔。小内取下衣服说快穿上，泷泽教授马上回来。“光着身子总不太好。”  
他重重带上门，房内还能听到回音。  
看着躺在被单上的衣料，我尽快为自己套上，像人类一样，我的脑中闪现这样的念头。

但我不是人类。

在矛盾的思考中，泷泽进入房间。他看着我的眼神有些奇怪，不似往日的凶狠，更多带着回忆性质，那是他少有的温情的一面。  
“有什么感觉吗？”他问道。“没什么……只是……”“嗯？”“我穿着他们不太舒服。”我指着衣服。“噢，你会习惯的。”泷泽轻描淡写了一句，准备离开。“告诉我和也在哪里！”我起身，恰好能抓住泷泽的衣角，“真缠人啊。”  
“你想在陆地上行走么？”  
行走，又是一个新的名词。我点点头。  
“那…山下，你扶着他，慢慢走。”“是。”  
山下抱过我的腿，抬眼之间我们目光交织，茫然代替了过去的默契。“把手交给我。”我照着山下的话，握住他的手，绷着的腿往下伸，会有腾空的感觉，真糟糕。我尽量放慢动作，告诉自己放松些。  
“别紧张，别着急。”山下安慰我。  
脚掌触及地面的一刻，我疼得大叫起来。全身靠在山下这边，“能站起来吗？”山下柔柔的声音给了我力量，我试图直起身子，全部的重心也因此向上转移。  
“试着走一走好吗？”  
山下耐心的搀着我，一步一步向门的位置。每走一步，脚掌的痛就贯穿全身，我对自己说绝对不能叫出声来，忍耐忍耐，马上……就能看到和也了。这是我走出去的唯一能依靠的信念了。  
山下边扶着我，腾出右手开门，“慢慢转身。”  
原来移动身体是一件那么困难的事情。我咬咬牙，嘴唇差点渗出了血。时间全心全意地前进着，山下推开下一扇门，满眼的纯白不再让我茫然。  
“和也！”我离开山下的搀扶，失去的平衡一时还未找回，我只是想抱抱和也而已。从他清澈的眼里，我看到那份不曾改变过的专注。  
“和也！”  
跌跌撞撞，靠着近身的扶手，我“走”到和也床边，重重的坐下抱紧他。  
“仁，我们是长大了吧。”“嗯。”“我们还是人鱼吧。”“嗯。”我的泪水沾湿了他的衬衫。“听着，和也。我们都是人鱼，永永远远都是人鱼。”“可是我们现在……”我笑着摇摇头，和也也许是害怕双脚会变成阻碍。我凑近他的耳边小声说道，“等适应了这双腿后，我们就能逃出去，一起离开这个研究所。”  
“可以吗？”和也轻语疑惑。  
“一定能的。”  
久别初逢的我们不小心遗忘了山下的存在，注视许久他干咳了几声，“见面便满足了吧，我想还是请你们做好心理准备。仁，就像你着地时的尖叫。学习行走是很痛苦的，不过泷泽教授已经安排你们的训练时间，很快你们就能像人类……”山下说到这里，抿住唇离开了。我和和也并不在意他说的话，再度相见，我只知道我更想念和也了。我们抱在一起不分开，如同水槽那时，我把和也藏进怀抱里。唯一不同的是，我们的双腿纠缠在一块，疼痛的感觉贯穿了无尽的黑夜。


	13. Chapter 13

十三  
训练活动就在那之后随即开始，在手越和山下的帮助下，我和和也艰难的行走。学走路着实是现在摆在面前的一道难题，对于我来说，微微张开双腿还是很疼的。  
训练室里并不只有我和和也两人，貌似大家都是由幼年期成人的人鱼们。第一次看到锦户亮，爱逞强但是很可爱的人鱼，他已经能自如行走。山下每每想要去帮他时，都被拒绝了。可是他们凑的亲密，无人能介入。

显然和也的适应力要比我强，因此我得到了他为我取得新绰号“BAKA”。一段时间后，他早早的活蹦乱跳起来，我摔倒时他能搀扶我。  
互相扶持的感觉从未有过，也真的很好。  
“仁，你的脚还痛不痛呢？”“不太痛呢。”我们和刚成人形时有极大的不同。和也不经意揽到我的腰，那是安心的触感。我们一步一步，不害怕不担心，练习着。那其中当然也有跌倒，不过很容易就被抛诸脑后。就像那些难过，会被美好的回忆取代。习惯地面后，复健师要我们踩单车。嗯，是的，我喜欢把那些帮助我们却不认识的研究所人员叫做复健师，靠近他们时，我能嗅到熟悉的，来自深海的气息。  
“龙，你来帮下和也，我一个人教不了两人……”手越侧手擦了擦额头的汗，扶住我的单车。只见一个暗影从墙角渐渐浮出，懒懒散散的走道和也面前。我不禁呆住了，龙……他竟和和也长得如此相像，和也似乎也惊吓到了。  
“我叫小田切龙，你好，龟梨和也。”龙不多解释一句，只是为和也把住了方向盘。  
“开始吧。”手越柔软的声音把我召回现实。骑单车不过是为了训练双腿的灵活性，其过程和学走路没有太大差别，大同小异。在深水下，我向来有较好的平衡感，没过多久，便能自如的驾车。于是训练场所也从室内转移到室外。我从不知道研究所还有这么大的一块空地，向前看，一无边境。踩上车时，暖风在耳畔拍响乐曲，哪怕是摔倒也是如此教人不服输。我稳稳地握住方向盘，双脚踩着踏板，不再想那些痛苦，前方似乎永远不会有任何阻碍。  
一往无前的感觉真好。

另外一边，龙和和也的进展稍微慢些。龙不常说话，默默地指引和也。耐心的用手势告诉他正确的姿势。手越趁休息时告诉我，其实龙也是人鱼，与他同期的人鱼叫矢吹 隼人，后来不知怎么去世了，那之后龙便整日处于抑郁的情绪中，完全沉默下来。一部分出于对隼人的愧疚，研究所不忍再把他用于实验，便安排他来到这里，也终究是个不是办法的办法。  
“……龙好几次想自杀，每次都是龙也救他，硬是把他留下来……”手越说着哽咽了，我叫他停止。我想龙一定喜欢那条叫隼人的人鱼吧，他看着和也时的神情很柔和平静，是不是想到过去的事呢？他和隼人，是不是就像我和和也，深深相爱，爱到无法离开彼此。只是他活下来，生命如此哀伤。倘若和也不在这里，我的存在又有什么意义。我绝不愿意再呆在这个地方，不管用哪一种方法也好，我会选择离开这里。

大量训练后，回到房间的我累得直接趴在床上，这几天日日如此。我猜想和也就在我的隔壁，试着挪开门后，果然见到了他。  
我们不由自主地抱在一起，半跪在地上。和也修长的小腿压在我的腿上，骨骼有轻轻声响，我没在意。我问了他的眼睛，和也提议说是不是要先洗个澡，他依然想让我抱着他睡。  
我没有拒绝。  
每个房间都有一个偌大的淋浴室，放满水后。我抱起和也，走进浴室。

当脚尖触及水面时，奇妙的反应产生了。我们的尾巴重新长出来了，那些怀念的鱼鳞覆在原来的双腿上，和也亦不例外。  
这一下，宽敞的浴缸瞬间变小了，我们又惊又喜，挤在一起，和也先帮我搓背的。我则直接为了他，他轻轻抽搐了下，很快就习惯。尽管浴缸不比水槽，我们依旧试图找回一些感觉。我抱着和也，让他在我的怀中，多么希望这就是永恒。  
然后我们想办法爬出了浴缸，一离开水，双腿又取代了尾巴。我和和也纷纷躺倒在白色的瓷砖上，我牵起他的手，背着他躺在大床上。一切都像是为我们准备的，所以曾一度认为是美好的开始，  
而不是黑暗的重临。


	14. Chapter 14

十四  
之后的大部分日子里，白天只需应付简单的练习。经过手越的介绍，我常常拉着和也去研究所最顶层的图书馆。拿起第一本厚厚的语言书，我费力的读着上面的假名，学习文字花费了较长的时间。和也的识字要比我多，至今我写的字还需要认真看才能辨认。(不过和也应该能完全看懂吧。)  
能读懂写文章后，我们看了许多浅显的书。图书管理员上田龙也建议我们多看看S档的生物学书，上田不是人鱼，但安静的脸庞为他添了一重来自深海的静谧。我和和也小打小闹时他总是一边腼腆的笑。私底下我们就叫他“妖精”(神秘的象征)，看完书后他还叫我们桥牌。  
那天，我们翻到了一本关于种族延续的书，不同的动物有不同的繁殖方式。有的平静有的来势汹汹惊心动魄，付出生命后只能存在唯一的继承者。残酷而血腥，残存在书页里。  
和也放回书，那一刹，我们似乎能明白。生命，是如此……  
但是有新生命的传承就不算太糟糕。

深夜，即使不在水中，我依然把和也抱在怀里睡。虽然研究所有安排更宽敞明亮的房间，却被我们拒绝了。和也喜欢乱动，总是要把我踢疼。有时他故意抬高腰身，让我差点翻出床外，有时而会蹭过他的脸，伴着似梦非梦的胡言乱语，“……仁，不想离开你了。”“是啊，我也是。”我回答他，一个不小心的翻身我突然压在了和也的身上，隔着衬衫，连微弱的汗水也被放大放大，我拥抱着他，我握紧他的手。  
他似乎醒了。我们都不说话，安于现状，却更像是在等待下一时分。渐起渐浮的喘息让人不安，我努力和和也保持着一段距离，生怕压痛了他，论体重，我真是有点超重呢。松手的时刻又分明捕捉到了他渴求的眼神，“仁，我……”和也想要什么？我的心底愈加烦躁，但直视着和也让我疲倦的身体重新涌入了力量，所明白不多的道德伦理警告我不能再沉沦，我，不可以对和也做那种事情的。或许我是雄性人鱼才会有欲望吧，可是和也也是雄性人鱼啊，为什么会……  
不知不觉，我克制不住自己。强硬的扳过和也纤细的肩膀，接着快速褪去和也的衬衫以及我自己的。心里面确实有另一个声音要阻止这份欲火，而我无法停止手上羞耻的动作。我流着泪，呼吸转成抽噎，前面的过程漫长而又崎岖。直到只剩下两具一丝不挂的身体毫无顾忌的纠缠在一起，我们赤裸裸的面对彼此，我让和也侧卧在我的怀里。雪白的被单早已成了赘余，和也一踢就把它踢下了床。只剩下深陷的床单将我们推向了白色的罪恶之渊。轻轻按住和也的背，来回抚摸。暗示着，和也在等待着，那么我的紧张又从何而来。  
决定是在一念之间。不由分说，强迫着打开并不属于自己的双腿，也才没适应几个月。和也似乎痛得皱了眉又发出轻轻的一声嗫嚅，腿根抽搐着。我进入了和也的身体，不遗余力的游走。意外的是和也没有反抗，除了时而的呻吟声，他几乎不怎么露出难受或者异样的神色，双眼一如往常注视着我，不含任何杂质。任由我用力按住他的后背，甚至能听到胸口碎裂的骨头，我微微提起身子，就让双腿绞缠在一起，边吻着他的背脊，直至他的每一丝肌肤上都有我的印记。我偷偷在他的右肩胛骨啮了下，留下齿印。“啊，疼……仁……”听着那宛如窒息的呼吸，我重新进入他的身体，那么和也不会再感到痛苦。和也很少把疼痛显露于神色，也完全是顾虑到我的感受。他像是把自己交给我——完完全全的交给了我，他对我的信任超越了所有。但是我只好一遍一遍的要他，让我们更加沉沦，我不想停止。舔舐泪水与汗水的混合，和也的头颈终因失去气力而完全靠在我的肩上。也真奇怪，身体里的力量仿佛用不完，我放慢动作，担心和也承受不了我的粗暴，他呼吸不均匀我不能让他窒息。  
我吻着他的前额，他的眼睛，他的侧颜，他的唇。和也总是满足我所有任性的要求，我也抱着他的头让他回吻，我的胸膛，我的心脏。那时我们曾经结下誓约的地方，和也仿佛明白我的用意，他吻得足够专情。短暂的“休息”后，我又压过了和也，“对不起，和也，我……唔……”“仁，没关系的……”和也说完之后，我根本抑制不住眼泪，把头埋下去时，我感到深深的羞耻，这莫大的羞耻。却无法用理智控制，懊悔着但要比先前更容易进入和也的身体。我一直牵着和也的手，十指相扣时，那才是真正的契合。高潮之后的几场缠绵我重新吻了他的唇，告诉他终于结束了。此时和也全然失却力气，他尽力为我拨开湿透了的发丝，拭干我眼角的泪水，嘴角有淡淡的满足的笑。我睡在他身边已不能再为他做什么。“和也……”“仁……”我们默契的亲吻彼此，我为我的粗鲁而向和也抱歉，和也微微摇头，“仁是喜欢我才这么做的吧，我没关系的。”“傻瓜，什么喜欢不喜欢，我爱你，和也……”“爱？”和也不是人类，对于爱的理解也仅止步于与“喜欢”划等号，我要让他明白。  
这时和也握起我的手在空中划圈，他的手臂上几乎没留下什么脂肪，幼年期的营养不良被保留至成人。  
“仁，我爱你。”他模仿我轻轻说到。

我深深爱着这样的和也，爱的想要让烈火融化彼此的身体 让我们的骨灰从此融合为一体，永不分开。

随后精疲力竭的我们拥抱彼此睡去，被爱滋润过的初夜无比。这一夜所发生的惊天动地无异于是我和和也成人后的第一场盛大的洗礼。


	15. Chapter 15

十五  
有了第一次后，临近深夜入眠，和也跑过来问我，可不可以做那样的事情。我是爱和也的，我不想让他失望，很快答应了。  
我们埋在被子里，呼吸着潮湿的空气，在黑暗里抬高腰身，迎合彼此。和也只会靠着我的肩膀亲吻，那种事她做不来。就这一点我觉得他笨得……可爱。  
我咬着他的耳根边进入他的身体，左手环上他的腰。和也的腰柔软而无可挑剔，但这也同时是他的禁区。每当我要搭上时，他先扳过我的手。在昏暗的被子里，我攻击他。和也立即“啊”的叫出来了声，接着连踢了我几下。我们笑着、哭着，在重复且不知倦怠的游戏，连续几番“恳求”下，和也终于让我搭上他的腰，高潮随之而来，他只是咬紧嘴唇不发一言，“和也，叫出来啊……像我一样……”我晃动着下体，柔软无比的一步步占有和也，幸福，就是在交合中淌进血液里吧。  
他喜欢趁我大意的时候，啃着我的锁骨，于是我忍不住挑逗起他的身体。我们就像是两只追逐相伴的小兽，扭打在一块，抵死缠绵也不分开。

我不断寻找能让和也舒服的做爱方式，好比彼此都半跪着，和也靠着床沿，我反身抱住他，从深吻开始直到放浪的序章，我们的样子如同一尊雕塑精致光滑的皮肤在情事之后变得更加充满活力。  
我也曾在和也不愿意的情况下要他，那是唯一一次。当时我很生气，可是和也只是体力不支，我却欲求不满。无奈之下，我大声叫醒和也，用力压倒在他的身上，得到他的求饶。强占的滋味并不好受，我放肆的走进和也的身体，他叫不出声来，就誓不罢休。现在想想这个要求是过分了点，可我没想太多，我需要的只是和也的回应而已。我一遍遍进入他的身体，凝视他欲仙欲死的半昏迷状态，不过是让我更加用力。  
“啊……仁……呜呜”

听到和也的呻吟，我忽然安心不少。迅速的抽离出来和也随着我的起身缓缓睡在床上，被单不仅被他全部弄湿了，还抓坏了。他的身上满是红色的吻痕，也许是一辈子都抹不掉了。我俯下去，微笑着让他枕着我的手臂。他满是汗水的身体，抽动了一下，喘息声格外清晰。  
我举起他的手，咬他的小指，“痛不痛……和也”  
“怎么会……仁，你要的我都给。”他急促的呼吸着，体内留存着最后一丝激情。

尽管两人不断交合，加之怎么都用不完的精力，还有和也日渐细致的配合。

内心最深处的绝望告诉我这不是永远。我们再也回不去当时生活在水槽里安稳相拥入眠的日子了。


	16. Chapter 16

十六  
倘若不去水槽进行实验，那么大都是例行检查。身体上的每项指标都会被记录下，电脑上只有不断屏闪的数字，但没有任何意义。之后就是自由的时间，允许去研究所的每一个地方。  
我拉着和也，每天都在这迷宫中发现“新大陆”。一旦找到一间新的房间都会高兴不已。只是、时间又推进了些。那天和也跟着一个白衣的人，神神秘秘，谁也不知道会通向哪里。我们摒住呼吸，轻身轻脚，随着那个人走入房间。里面放满了食物：鲜鱼、花椰，还有和也喜欢吃的苹果。  
“对这里有兴趣吗？”那个人回过头了，出乎意料，是一张粗犷而显得单纯的面孔，尽管和泷泽的模样有几分相似。  
他走过来，摸了我们的头，“你叫赤西，那……你就是龟梨，对不对？”  
“拜托，大叔，我叫龟梨。”和也摇摇头。  
“啊，哈哈哈，是嘛。又搞错了，对不起啊。”他张开嘴，笑声狂野。  
“我叫长濑，你们的厨师。”  
“长濑……”  
“给！”说罢，长濑在我们的手中各塞了一只苹果，“你们…想出去看一看么？”

准备好自行车后，长濑替我们小心掩饰着。研究所的门禁显然不怎么严密，他不知对保全说了什么，便把人都支走了。  
“沿着这条路，就可以你们一直向往的世界。”

“和也，脚还痛不痛？”至今依然能感到分开双腿时的不适，但一想到能去外面就可以马上忘记这一切。  
“记得回来。”长濑似乎对我们两人异常放心，他不担心，事后我和和也猜想若是我们不回去，长濑一定会被狠狠处罚的。  
踩踏上踏板的一刻，命运赋给我们短暂的幸福时光。我们是那样的迫切而不顾一切，正巧赶上顺风。阳光像温柔的大手，用和煦的力量为大地万物温暖。  
小心翼翼的把握方向，不偏移，只在属于我们的道上。没过了多久就进入了直道公路，告别路两边安静的青葱，花丛，仿佛和它们曾共处于一地，然后走进另一个未知的世界。

人类所谓的闹市区和我想象的不一样，却说不上是什么地方不同。身边的和也表现的拘束，是的，他一直是认生的。街上人来人往，擦肩而过后也许就不会再相遇，为什么会不舍？那么又是为什么带着期待的心情去等待相遇呢？为了再一度的痛苦吗？  
我们不放慢速度，继续这短暂的旅程。一路上真的遇到了很多很多的人，我记不住他们的样子，一定只记得和也吧。我已经没有办法去想别的事，脑子里全是和也，我们牵手的时候，我们拥抱的时候，我们接吻的时候，还有……做爱的时候。我不想抹去这些回忆，即使在检查时也不能专心。

“仁，怎么了？”和也大概意识到我奇怪的表情，忍俊不禁。  
“没什么啦。”我又点遗憾，他的迟钝，可是叫人无法生气。  
长街一往无前。比研究所的训练场地不知要大上几倍。根本看不清尽头，到底在哪里。双脚只需踩好踏板，保持平衡，雷同是通向永恒之路。风拂过耳，窜进衬衣，与肌肤摩挲细语。云是温柔的天使，从天空注视我们。

“赤西仁爱龟梨和也！”迎着风，我可以勇敢的喊出来，哪怕再多异样的眼神也没关系。和也被吓了一跳，“仁……”“没关系，和也也可以一起喊……”  
“龟梨和也爱赤西仁！”  
“龟梨和也爱赤西仁！”  
“龟梨和也爱赤西仁！”  
“赤西仁爱龟梨和也！”   
“赤西仁爱龟梨和也！”   
“赤西仁爱龟梨和也！”   
…… ……  
我想这可能是表达爱的最好一种方式。我们喊，我们叫，就是要全世界见证，空气中是香甜的浪漫因子，依然能够向前，却始终看不清终点到底在何处。  
或许很久以后我们能如此回忆，在清澈的蓝天下，拥有过这么几瞬自由。和也比我更像个孩子，便骑单车时，他留心那些贩售小东西的摊主的货品，那些可爱的小宠物，用纯真的眼睛注视他们，不含一点杂质。他习惯向他喜欢的事物微笑。  
那是我最喜欢以及最忘不了的笑颜。  
我试图和和也靠近，关于骑自行车，我们并没有学特别的技巧，这次竟异常顺利。我和他保持一个手掌的间距，然后我们开始回忆起过去的事情。路上的行人时而充满怪异的看着我们，时而带着祝福。嘈杂的人群中，是我听不懂的语言，若是夹杂了愤怒与争吵，就显得一点都不美好。

和也突然说累了，想休息下。其实他是想接吻了，我知道。我们不说话，默默地拉这手，走到深巷子里，没有阳光，硕大的阴影笼罩上来。我们迫不及待满足彼此的唇，是这样的渴求，用无言去承载这份爱。  
这个吻漫长而热烈，再也找不到适当的形容词。我用力去吻和也，舌头打到了他的牙齿，最后连两人的舌头都绞在一块了。不知何时太阳出现在头顶，目光所及的一切又是片灿烂辉煌，充满生机。  
幸福，无需再问。是的，亲吻，已让我们忘记呼吸。  
结束长吻后，再踏上单车。时间似乎流失了大半，必须赶回去了。  
“我们唱歌好不好？”和也问我。  
“嗯。”  
我们轻声唱着，将乐声融入风中。稚气与清新同时存在于当下，却不突兀。身体微微律动，就好像在水槽的感觉。

贯穿这一路的，是人鱼之歌。


	17. Chapter 17

十七  
泷泽并没有多加责难，也没有为难长濑。大概这一切都在他的预料之中吧，山下总是对我说人类的智慧不可估量，因此才会有奇迹发生。  
不过泷泽常常提醒我们不要随便离开研究所，是害怕我们逃跑吗？还是害怕我们将研究所的秘密全部公之于众？或者是害怕我们回到真正的深海再不回来吗？  
逃，倘若能解决这一切……  
变成人形的话，似乎能多和人接触，我是这么认为的。除了亮之外，和也偶尔认识了B17室的草野，由于是滥用药物后加速成长的，他的样子看上去比实际年龄更稚气。自从相熟后，我们三人便在一起，形影不离，草野有时会和和也靠得很近——好比说脸颊。即使我装作多么不在意，不流露于神色。我依然觉得不舒服，但我始终相信我的和也是不会离开我的。  
回忆，带着怎样的心情呢？最快乐的时光是在图书馆，草野看上去和龙也很合得来。第一次见面的时候，他纵身跳入龙也工作的地方，用力扯他金黄色的头发，哈哈大笑。龙也一边制止，可是那冰冷的脸上居然在刹那间有了温暖的笑容。

我和和也便去图书馆最角落的地方——S档存书处整个生物系的书籍有四个大书架之多，我想即便每分每秒都在阅读，也是看不完的。现在我们已经把深海卷全读完了，山下说用了半年才看完。  
我们就这样靠着墙角，把双腿舒展开，书放在腿上。和也不是个专心的孩子，才看了几页便把头枕在我的肩上，沉沉睡去。我则继续看着，视线扫过每一个繁复的细胞所构成的生命体，书页翻过去，一页又一页。而我依然无法了解生命的真正意义。  
“仁？”和也睡醒了吧，他前额的发不知不觉又长了。  
“仁不困么。”  
“我怎么会困？”我把手轻轻扣住他的十指，那是契合许久的形状。  
“可以亲吻吗？”他说。  
“嗯。”把硕大的书卷丢弃在一边，我们拥抱着彼此，开始接吻。  
和也紧紧贴在我的胸口，甚至能听见心跳。我希望我们就这样缠绵一辈子吧。每个吻永远都有新的感动与回忆，唯一需要做的或许就是全心全意地接受它，并用吻作为回应。和也渐渐匍匐在我的身上，事实上，他已进驻我的心脏。  
身体每一寸都快要被他给予的爱所填实，变得再无所求。  
如果时间现在就能够停止……  
“原来在这里。”  
多么熟悉的声音，睁开眼睛，泷泽坏笑的斜靠在书架边缘，只是注视我们，别无多余的言语，“龙也你猜得没错。”  
“那我把草野抱回去了。”龙也冷冷的回道，也不再听见草野的笑声，难道是熟睡了吗？这一切是有预谋的吗？顾不得想太多，我拍拍和也，他警觉地回头，于是便也看到泷泽。  
“深海卷已经完了吧，可不可以回去做试验了呢？”他淡淡地说到，甚至听不见责备与怒气，可为什么我的心会不断狂跳呢。  
被人类看到这样的一幕果然是羞耻的。

一路上只能分辩泷泽长白的背影，只记得和也一直偷偷紧握我的手，给予彼此继续走下去的勇气。然后回到实验室，把衣服脱去，跳进水槽变成人鱼，粘上贴片，按照指示。检查的项目日渐复杂漫长，时间理应过得很快，但我却觉得如此缓慢，是严酷的等待。想见到和也，却看不到他。水槽的一壁已经重新换成了不透明材料，只能看见灰白的墙孤立着，恐怕和也也正在承受相同的痛苦。

电流，雷同成为血液的一部分，麻木着自己，冷若冰霜的水粒子穿透心脏，可是我并不觉得寒冷。悲伤难过已不再让人感到痛彻心扉，反抗或是顺从，不是太繁琐的选择。当我们开始相爱的时候，一定是注定了要走这条路。  
每日在成人与人鱼两种身份里，不知何时我变得疲倦，想必和也当是这份心情。

“我讨厌电磁流。”那天和也当着泷泽的面，拒绝了实验。山下的眼睛里是有异样的，类似于回忆性质的东西在闪烁。  
“和也，怎么不乖呢？”泷泽微笑，“仁怎么想？”  
“我也是……”我说出了自己的想法。  
“好吧。手越你带仁走，山下你带和也回去。”泷泽面无表情的说道。  
这会不会是我们最后一次在一起？他将我们拆散，是要让我们品尝痛苦吗？人类是残酷的吗？

人鱼唯一会的不过是等待，想念便连同此一起出现。

只是我不会感到恐惧。


	18. Chapter 18

十八  
几天没见和也，固然是思念。但我无能为力，这小小的幸福如同流水，抓不住，抓不紧。泷泽倘若只是将我们分开，又何必等到现在。那次离开研究所一定…一定让他提高警惕了。  
我不想再和和也以外的人说话，送饭来的手越，借口来看我实则是说服我继续做实验的龙也，还有监视我的山下。我不开口，不开口。直到长濑代替小手送午饭来，就仿佛看见尚存的一丝机会。  
“想出去？”“嗯。”“听说泷泽准备把和也送到神奈川——研究所的总部。”“和也？什么时候？”“这几天吧……”我忍不住‘跳出水面，一把拉住他，也许把他吓坏了，“帮我，我要离开这里，我一定要带和也一起走。”  
“但是……”“求求你。”一想到能够支持的人其实只有寥寥几个，我害怕预见未来。  
长濑深思了一会，“你……也好。但是你们要走得远远的，越远越好，知道吗？”  
“如果能顺利逃出去。”  
“我尽量帮你们想最好的办法，现在我要离开了。”  
“但是，仁，你要答应我一件事。”  
“什么？”我迫不及待想要知道，如果是为了和也。  
“你必须吃东西，别忘了是你要带和也远走高飞。”长濑说完便悄悄离开了。我拿起盘子里的红薯，硬是咬了一口。

在逃之前，我问长濑是不是能先见和也一面，毕竟我很想念他。他皱了皱眉，却还是答应了。  
我有多久没见到和也了？我不记得了，只是在深水之中一日一日消磨时间，静静等待。  
所以当和也向我走来时，我都不知道该说什么才好。我直接将他抱在怀里，“和也……”  
“和也。”  
“嗯，仁。”  
“我很想你。”  
“我知道。”  
“这次能真的离开这里吧。”  
我望了眼在门口把守的长濑，用万分肯定的口气告诉他，  
“绝对能逃出去。”  
我抱着和也，靠着水槽依偎了一会，他一定想说很多话，一时间不知说什么。断断续续的陈述没有条理，完全是由着性子，就如同我们的任性。幸好泷泽没怎么对他使坏，其他照顾的不错。我只是感到奇怪，我们是不乖顺的人鱼，为何他还要困住我们。放弃，对他来说，是很困难的抉择吗？  
和也咂咂嘴，我是走神了。  
“现在该仁说了。”要说什么？我拂过和也的双颊，冰冷穿透手心，钻入心脏的深处。我轻轻低下头，亲吻他，想要温热他的心。  
和也，我真的不想离开你，如果从这一刻起我们就能永远在一起。  
我的唇不愿离开和也，但分明离别就近在眼前。我让和也靠着我的肩膀，渐渐学会用记忆找回失去的喜悦。我待的实验室一直没变，是原本同和也相遇的地方。装上窗的部分，现在不过拉上了黑色的布帘，完全能想象那背后是怎样的美丽与纪念。闪烁的星辰从未变过位置，深蓝色的天际让人心境明朗，对不确定的未来，打起精神。  
“喂，两个小家伙说够了吧。”长濑从虚掩的门后蹑手蹑脚走出，看着我抱紧和也的样子却不表示惊诧，“那……赤西，你该回去了。”他对和也说道。  
“我叫龟 梨 和 也。”和也抢白道，看来他还是没把我们两个分清楚，但那并不重要。  
“能不能……”  
“哦，快点呀。泷泽就要来了。”  
和也没理睬长濑的话，此时房间安静，甚至连空气的浮动都是那么敏感，微弱的光晕折射在脸上。离别，仅仅是为了说再见吗？那么的心痛，即使前一秒是怎样相握彼此的手，也……  
“仁。”“和也。”“相信我。”  
“嗯。”  
他猛然抓紧我的手，主动往怀里揽，从来…从来都没有如此温柔。也是在一瞬间我意识到冬天已经来了又去，如同白驹过隙，立刻消融的冰雪召唤来暖春。  
“明天见。”我正想抓住和也的衣角，他却早一步离开。同长濑消失在白色之门后。我当下内心复杂不堪，不安，混乱到处都是。惊慌压抑着一切，明明什么都还没开始，我却莫名慌乱，不祥的预告迟迟如乌云不愿散去。我要自己停止胡思乱想，心中更乱了。仿佛就再也见不到和也了。我定了定神，眼前是模糊一片。靠着水槽的外壁，刚才同和也依偎的地方，我缓缓沉下去，进入了睡眠……

梦里什么都没有，甚至看不到自己，到底处于怎样的状态，我不知道。慢慢的，周围的空气变得压抑，我扼住自己的头颈，想要吐出什么却无济于事，一切是这样的糟糕。  
前方慢慢变亮了，又忽然阴沉下来，是雷雨的征兆。我在什么也不是的地方孤单许久，唯一奇怪的是竟感受不到死亡濒临的幻觉。  
遇见和也是很久以后的事了，他走过来，牵起我的手，放在胸口，于是我便起身，我们两个人一起走。在黑暗中一步一步坚实的寻找真正的归宿。一路上和也不说话，只是将手牢牢紧握，不明白他的意思，凭着微妙的心灵感应，我感到这一切发生的荒诞不可思议。对和也，强烈的爱与依存感暂时让我忘记痛苦与行走的目的……  
或许已无法假象不能见到和也的情景了，我居然在梦中兀自流泪。和也是那么的惊讶，拭去泪的同时又不知该用怎样的句子安慰。只是用僵硬的身体予以回应，是…那么的温暖。我们仿佛是不知所措的孩子，分明是成人了，却还是在深林中迷失了最后的方向。

“仁，醒醒。”“仁。”迷糊中被谁轻拍了脸颊以及另一个人的柔声呼喊，我微微睁开眼睛。昏暗的房间内，长濑蹲在我面前，和也定定的看着我。长濑还背了一只非常鼓的大包。  
“孩子，该走了。离开的时间到了。”“仁，我们要走了。”和也把一顶棒球帽递到我面前，“大叔说，戴上这个更容易逃。”“小鬼，别叫我大叔。”“疼~”和也揉着被长濑捏过的腮帮，泛出了粉红色。我笑着起身，结果长濑丢来的包，“你们跟我来。”  
我们一言不发的跟着他走，和也在我的身后，不说话，只是紧握彼此的手。我们走过一个又一个白色长廊，没有一幕是曾经在研究所见到过的，他们蜿蜒崎岖，过道里无他声，白色的寂静中反增添了一份惊心动魄的恐怖。连续跑了快半小时，我的双腿就快麻痹了，和也便扶着我走，分明是比我更瘦，可他的力气很大。“还差一点。”长濑回头说道，从出逃开始，我相信他会一直站在我们这边。他稍微放慢了脚步，好让我们赶上。

不知不觉终于看到了光芒，歪歪斜斜的射在墙角边缘。尽管微笑，但是在昏暗中显得格外明亮强大，仿佛是稳定的依靠，我想循着光线就能找到出口吧。刚攥紧和也的手，只听见长濑挥手阻拦道，“这个出口外戒备森严，快跟我去另一条岔路。”果然很快面前便有了一条分支，他带着我们走进了一条较暗的走廊，比先前都更容易迷失方向，黑暗中只能借助触觉与于生俱来的敏感。幸好还牵着和也的手，他的欣喜，恐惧我都知道。我们便在无声中，用手心交谈着。无需回头，我猜他的脸上一定留着淡淡的笑容。如果泷泽发现我们如“人间蒸发”一般，拼命派人搜查却找不到，那副着急的表情，真叫人好笑。我不自觉心中暗喜。只是不到这长路将通向何处，又将何时停止。  
中途长濑只给休息一两次，又领着我们继续奔跑。明明是精疲力竭的身体却一次次奇迹般支撑下去。

就这样又跑了一个多小时，来到一个回旋的石阶前，“走上去吧，推开盖子后，”  
“你们自由了。”长濑对我说到。我踏上石阶，每一步开始变得沉重。每当离自由又近了一步，心中反而多一份不知名的忐忑，毫无来由。用力推开盖子后，眼前是一片光，叫人睁不开眼睛。待适应了一会我才揉着眼看清楚，竟是一片广大的田园之景，原来天空是无边无际的，同在水槽里看到的不一样，有更多的鸟在空中飞翔，迎面是风，清柔拂过早已伤痕累累的心。  
把和也拉上来后，长濑便准备向我们告别了。或许这一别后，不会再见面。他的眼角仿佛涌出了泪水，我和也却不明白。  
“快点逃，知道吗？逃得越远越好，记住我说的话。”  
“嗯，大叔，你也要保重。”和也咬咬牙，替我回答道。  
我们互相告别，最后重新盖上密道的出口。  
接着我们沿田园小路而走，先前长濑曾经说过，走十几分钟便可以看到一座火车站，我们就能登上火车，逃得更远。  
野外的风真大，也不知春夏秋冬如何轮回，每一股冷冽仿佛都能将皮肤割破。即使把和也的手掌牢牢握在手心，也不能得到丝毫温暖。他颤抖，站不稳。原本缺少营养补给的干瘦脸庞也往里陷了下去，看上去是那么无力。野草一摆一摆，似无情的嘲笑。  
我把外衣脱下(虽然很薄)，火车站已渐渐望见，忍耐下就好了。  
“和也，我们不急赶路，快穿上吧。”和也默默地看着我为他披上衣服。突然哭着扑进我的怀里，“和也……不想拖累仁啊。”他躺在我的怀里，仅有的温度是泪水，“仁，你先走。”“那你呢？”我捧着她的脸颊，拭去宝贵的泪水。  
“我就一直在这里。只有这样，我们还能看到同一片天空，呼吸同样的空气……”“不要说了。”我咬着牙，亲吻和也的前额，除了拥抱，我什么都不能做，连给予起码的安全感都办不到。我不禁难过起来，原来深深的水域真的就是我们真正的归宿，除了那儿我们哪里都去不了，人类的世界不属于人鱼。  
“仁……”“和也，听着，我们一起走，不管能走到多远。只要我们一起走，如果泷泽找到了我们，我们也要在一起。”心里是这样被填满，充满坚定与信念。忽然就记得一起去骑单车冒险的经历，对，是一往无前的感觉。我决定不再去考虑结果，这一场亡命之途已有了结果亦未可知。  
和也似乎对我的振作感到高兴也疑惑，“和也，我们不能死在这儿，那大叔的努力不就白费了？”“可是……”和也缩了缩肩膀，打了个颤栗。  
“看看大叔还给了我们什么…”我拉开那只大包，幸运的是有食物，还有水。“吃点东西吧。”我递过一只面包。  
“仁…不吃？”“我不饿。”话虽这么说，一看到食物我自然不住流口水。  
和也把面包分成两半，“仁……”我极不好意思的接了过去，轻轻地吻了和也。  
可是和也真的太累了，他没有力气。双脚那撕裂般的疼痛恐怕没有第二个人会比我更了解。又如何抑制这份痛苦？作为人鱼，无可避免的。我趁和也喘气时，猛地扶住他的腰，背起他。  
“啊，仁…不可以。”和也挣扎着要我放他下来，在我的手臂上乱打一通。哈哈，不过我是不会放他下来的。偶尔就让我任性一次吧。  
和也比想象中要小，比在实验室那会又瘦了许多。我不忍心抓紧他的手臂，他从开始捶打的拳头慢慢安静下来。可惜背着他，看不到他的表情。我也…不想被他看到我流泪的样子啊。  
肩上虽然重了一些步子慢了不少，却感到时间在悄然宁静中缓缓流逝，甚至没有恐惧。还能听到不远处火车的启程轰鸣。  
“近了，和也。”我微微侧头。擦到他的脸颊，和也像是在昏睡中，听到我的话，他花了很长时间才努力反应过来。“真的吗……”“和也，别说化了，再睡一会吧。”我继续望向前方，人潮，站头，喧嚣，一切以急速向我们覆来。很难去追究我们付出了多少，又得到多少。希冀的又是什么。  
这些都已经不再重要了。  
重要的是，我和和也在一起。

临近站台时，我把和也抱下来。幸好他恢复了些体力，能走小段路了。人流在眼前波动，却不知到底归宿何处。  
“大叔要我们趁火车逃……”和也说道。  
“是啊。先去问问别人怎么搭火车吧。”  
一提到和别人说话，和也总是表现得很积极。他要我放心，不一会就在人却中找到了一个好帮手——年轻的男孩子，不愿透露名字，他正准备去南方小岛。  
“带路？可以啊。我还担心一个人孤单呢。”男孩微笑，原来人类的世界不只是谎言，追逐 这些而已。  
跟随男孩登上火车，心中又多了几分感激。先前听到多次奏鸣，这次比任何时候都要绵长。  
火车慢慢启动了。

车厢里有点挤，即使和也很小心的靠在我的怀里，还是撞到了一个烟鬼，他生气的冲我们大喊大叫几声后，侧头睡着了。四周莫不是这样的人，甚至能闻到鱼腥味，不算嘈杂的车厢流动着一种不可名状的绝望。烟酒的熏烟其实已无法让人敏感起来。

和也倚在我的肩上，明明很累的样子，却怎么都不愿合眼睡一会。他注视着窗外缓缓变化的风景，一语不发，从我的视角看去，映入视线的尽是满天星辰闪烁，宛如苍穹，包容着一切，无法逃离。

“仁，你希望自己是人鱼还是人类？”和也没有看我，只是坚定地看着前方。  
‘当然是人鱼了。’因为我们就是在深水之中相遇。我一下子想这么回答，不过又觉得太没创意，和也一定是也是这么想吧。一阵矛盾中，我迟迟未开口。  
“仁……”  
“啊，抱歉，走神了。”我模仿在火车站看到分别的恋人的姿势，吻了吻他的侧脸，“只要能够相遇，就算变成一棵树也没关系。”  
“树？”“嗯，就算在森林里，依然会有两棵树连根而生，同根而死。”我突然想到生物书里写的连理树，半剖面图里，两棵老树的根牢牢牵系着，互相扶持、生长。  
和也好像不是很明白(其实我也不清楚)他没再问下去，不着痕迹的翻过了身，躺在我的怀里睡下了。  
不知现在已流转至哪一季，我抱紧和也，让他暖和些。  
火车应该向南方小岛驶去，尽管无人可知她的模样。

我是被强烈的冲击声击醒的，突来的刹车产生了强大的俯冲力，半路停了下来。我揽起手护住和也，希望他不要受伤。  
这到底是怎么回事？车厢里的人们睁开眼睛后四目相对有昏昏欲睡过去，好像习以为常。只有我一个人在担心吗？我微微探出窗口，火车竟停在临海的大桥上，已经接近清晨，远方的薄雾迷眼，每向前一步都很危险。以为火车暂时停运的我刚想要放下紧张的心，忽然猛烈的撞击声又传来了，车厢开始大幅度的晃动，岌岌可危。  
“和也，和也，醒醒。”在强烈的震动中我连忙摇醒和也。  
“怎么了…仁？”他还未说完，我仿佛感觉到车厢刹那间失去了平衡，向下坠落，坠入海中，一切以夸张的速度往下冲击。我闭上眼睛，护住和也。或许是因为冲进水里，海水稍稍减轻了阻力，在触碰水面的一刹那，双脚非常疼痛，但一会儿就会消失。

变成人鱼了吗？

我试着睁开眼睛，多么熟悉的蔚蓝色。

我只希望有谁来告诉我，现在的我们，究竟会朝着什么样的方向前进，究竟会到哪里，又该到哪里……  
一辈子究竟有多长？而这样的伤痕究竟要到何时才有办法痊愈？ 

我对泷泽说我喜欢和也，我爱和也，只是希望他能放过一条早已失去一切的人鱼。  
“我怎样没关系，倘若让和也接受残忍的实验，他会死的。”  
“他死的话，不如我先他而死，我不想看到那一幕。”  
或许人都是自私的，仅仅为了自己当下的心情所想。

“怎么样才叫约定！！！”

和也挣扎着要握紧我的手，我摇摇头。“和也你一个人要小心，你要活着再回来。”我只说了一句，研究室的人员请我潜进水里，接受磁片实验。电流流过我的身体，将近麻痹，我不发一言等待结束，那之后我便可以思念我的和也。  
取出仪器的时候，几个工作人员说我是最勇敢的人鱼，体质也与别的人鱼不同。我用天真的眼神注视他们，直至离开，勇敢的代价就是失去吗？

我感觉和也注视着我，视线贯穿的地方全部亮了起来——  
好像是回到了幼年期般。  
我们已不需要太多的相见，触碰心脏的位置，就已明了。

深海中几乎没有生物存在，我一个人看着水草支离破碎，微型的浮游生物。我在深海之中静静等待，有一天我会与我的和也再见的，在那之前我将与孤寂相伴。  
深深抱着这个信念，我攥紧双手，腾出空心的拥抱，为下一次相遇做着演练。

和也，和也？  
呐，你听得到吗？  
我们都是……人鱼。

有一天会像童话中写的那样，在静谧的深海之底有一片只属于我们的归宿。

尾声

“Papa，为什么这里只有一条人鱼了，原来的一条呢？”  
“听说好像是死了吧，现在的这条人鱼想等他回来……”

The End  
2015-10

我们…都是人鱼呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 写给和也，我有些心猿意马了。  
> 但我爱你，非常的爱你，和也。  
> all for you


End file.
